We're Okay - A Chuck FanFic
by ohjameson
Summary: I don't own anything Chuck-related. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy; I just wanted to write and it ended up being something about Chuck and Sarah. By the way, don't expect anything amazing since I'm still in high school and my writing is very flawed. :(


Chuck enters the Bartowski household quietly at 1:00 in the morning. Ellie and Awesome are sleeping soundly from the room across his, and he struggles to tiptoe in the hallway as he approaches his room.

He is exhausted. After two months of doing spy-related activities almost everyday, he expected that he be used to the sleeping pattern, and the soreness his body attracted.

Unfortunately, he still wakes up sporadically during the night, his body feels as if a thousand needles had struck deep inside of him during his deep slumber, and the morning sun always fails to make him smile as he now knows that this is his life; a life of fighting crime without anyone knowing.

With his knees weak, he places a hand on the wall of the hallway and scales it to help me walk towards his room. Opening the door, he unzips his black jacket lazily and drops it on the floor, unaware of where it landed. He collapses on the bed with his face stuffed in the pillow; a few seconds pass and, quickly needing air to breathe, he rolls on his back and gladly sleeps.

Chuck is woken up with by the sound of rock music escaping through his alarm clock. Frustratingly, he blindly reaches for it and puts his fingers on it, attempting to find the button that pauses the alarm.

He lays on his bed for a moment, with eyes closed. Sighing, he recalls the events of last night where Sarah, Casey and Chuck stopped a crazy man who created some form of truth serum which slowly but eventually decayed the victim. It was stressful, and he was almost injected by it if it weren't for Casey, who shot the liquid container before it could be applied to Chuck.

He remembers Sarah's words last night, "Just keep trusting me, Chuck. Please."

_I almost died last night, this spy stuff.. it definitely doesn't make me feel like a hero. God, I don't even get cool gear when I'm on a mission; it's like not having a light saber for a Jedi, _Chuck thought.

Grumpy, he opens his eyes and gets out of bed, realizing that he was still wearing his black Chuck Taylor shoes and was wearing his Nerd Herd attire; complete with his grey tie and black digital watch. After a moment of thinking about changing, he decides not to; after all, he _is_ going to work in 30 minutes.

Heading out of his bedroom door, he takes in the aromatic sense of blueberry pancakes that Ellie was making in the kitchen. He smiles, knowing that at least his day'll start with a great-tasting breakfast.

"Sup, Chuckster," Devon says to him as he is hanging down on the living room door frame doing upside down sit ups.

"Hey," he says with a sleepy smile. "Hey sis."

"Hey, Chuck! Grab a plate and go get some pancakes!" His sister says enthusiastically.

Chuck quickly goes in the kitchen behind his sister to reach for the wooden counter containing numerous plates. He grabs one and reaches for two big, blueberry pancakes.

On the Nerd Herd desk, Chuck is occupied with a very impatient caller on the phone, while Morgan casually sits beside him, gazing at the door entrance.

"Morg, dude, what are you staring at the door for?" Chuck says as he puts down the telephone.

"I don't know, man," He states, hinting a small sadness in the tone of his voice. "Big Mike and my mom are so 'loud' at night, and it's scaring me."

Chuck nods as he, too, gazes at the door entrance. "Hmm. You should-"

_Ring! Ring!_

Chuck's sentence is interrupted by the phone ringing again. He sighs quietly and takes it.

"Hello, Buy More Nerd Herd! Uh huh.. okay, yeah, well you have to take the battery out..."

Morgan just looks at his best friend, smiles, and gestures to the home theater area, and walks away from his friend. Chuck follows his friend with his eyes as he slowly disappears into the secluded are filled with surround sound and a 50" T.V. mounted on the wall.

As he stares at the nice setup, he hadn't noticed the beautiful blonde spy that had walked in. She was wearing her cute Weinerlicious outfit, and was almost at the counter.

"Hey, Chuck," her voice forces his heartbeat to palpitate. He quickly looks to the front and sees her smiling.

"Yeah, okay, no problem!" Chuck says rapidly and slams the telephone down. "Hey! Sorry, you know how it is; so many people breaking their cellphones. How are you?" He notices her calming, light blue eyes that significantly remind him of the crashing waves on the beach as he meets them.

She chuckles, "It's fine. So, you working hard or hardly working?" Sarah teases him, which causes Chuck's nervous system to erupt.

His palms sweaty, he wipes them on his black jeans and walks out of the Nerd Herd counter. "Definitely working hard," he attempts to make her laugh. It seemed to kind of work, as he sees the edges of her lips to twitch up; but not fully revealing her amazing white teeth. He clears his throat, "Ahem, so what are you doing here? What does General Beckman want?"

"She doesn't want anything actually. I was just wondering if you wanted to spend your lunch break with me. There's a great panini shop near here, and-"

"Yeah! Sure!" His voice rising. Embarrassed, he maintains his composure and adds, "I mean, yes, Sarah. I'd love that," more calmly.

They walk out of the Buy More and the sunshine greets them. He looks down to his right to see her looking up at him, smiling. It seems incredulous; even though she's his handler, and he's just an asset, he can't help feeling the relationship grow into something more.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she whispers. She's kneeling on the floor as she faces Chuck, who's sitting down as well, leaning his back to the wall. She sees his frown.

Sighing, Chuck quietly says, "I understand. I'm just an asset. Sorry for thinking something else." He feels defeated; no, he feels stupid. This is a spy who has spent her last 10 years moving around the country, and never had stayed for more than 6 months at the same place. She obviously won't develop feelings for "another one of her missions."

5 minutes ago, Chuck had asked Sarah if she liked him more than a friend; he couldn't help his emotions overflow as he asked the question, making it too obvious that he loved her. He loved the way she made him feel; protected from bad guys, but made him capable of protecting her. He also admired her impeccable beauty; light blue eyes that he could stare at forever, her blonde hair that he, a couple of times, smelled the scent of strawberries oozing out of it, and her flawless teeth that forced him to replicate her smile; seeing her smile made him grin bigger, and wider.

It was just a nerd fantasy, however. He thought of the nerd getting the beautiful girl. It was never possible in high school, so he wondered if it was possible now.

_I guess nerds can never get the beautiful girls, _he thought, feeling defeated.

Chuck enters the Bartowski household at 11:30PM. _Another night, another exhausting mission._ He tiptoes and does his usual routine, making his way towards his room.

Not having the strength to take his suit jacket off, he attempts to fall into a conscious death on his bed, but his thoughts are raging inside his mind.

He can't stop thinking of Sarah. There was a moment in the mission he was sure she felt the "click." It was when their hands touched, when he desperately tried wrapping his fingers around hers, and how she peculiarly didn't push it away. She let it happen.

After a few minutes of quiet pondering, he knows it. The emotions for her that he had tried to suppress for so long now, has come back. He was hopelessly in love with Sarah Walker; not that he ever stopped.

Realizing he will probably never get her, he sighs, rolls over to his side and closes his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

It must have been at least an hour of him sleeping when a noise woke him up. He wasn't completely awake, but he was cognizant of the repeated pattern coming from his window. Angry for disturbing his "beauty rest," he quickly gets out of his bed with a frustrated frown.

He focuses his eyes to see her blonde hair. And her sexy figure. And the blue eyes. He sees Sarah Walker standing outside of his window. She gives him a slight smile, and waves.

He rubs his eyes, believing that all he had seen was an apparition of his love. He lets his hands fall and opens his eyes, still seeing her. She taps again, forcing his frustrated frown to turn into a benevolent smile. He quickly opens the window to let her in.

"Hey. What's up? It's 1:00 in the morning." He whispers, afraid to wake Ellie and Awesome up.

She smiles, "I know. But I wanted to talk to you, and it couldn't wait. Sorry if I disrupt your sleep."

"Please," he scoffs jokingly, "You know I don't need any sleep," and grins.

She chuckles, "Okay, Chuck." She just stares at him, not saying anything.

Hoping that it won't get awkward considering that he's in her room at 1:00 in the morning, he quickly suggests, "Do you want anything? We can go to the kitchen and I'll make you something."

She smiles at the kindness, but shakes her head. "I.. erm," she struggles to find the right words, "The mission tonight. We..w-we... held hands for quite a long time."

His face was blushing fiercely and was thankful for the darkness. "Yeah, um, sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I just noticed how you didn't do anything to push it away, so I thought.."

"No. No, Chuck. I," she says, smiling, "I enjoyed it." Her blue eyes now staring at him.

Incredulously, he steps backward. "This isn't a dream, right? Because a super-hot spy would come to my house at 1:00 in the morning, taps on my window, and tells me that she likes holding hands with a nerd like me only ever happens in my weird fantasies and dreams. So, please, don't let this be a dream."

Laughing, "No, Chuck. I'm right here. And I just want you to know that, I've never told anyone something like this, so it's kind of hard for me to, show affection," she frowns a bit and looks down.

Noticing it, Chuck walks forward and embraces her in a tight hug, "Hey, I'm patient. We can take it as slow as you want." He kisses her temple as he hugs her, and suddenly, fear rushes into him. He just realized that he basically contradicted what he said a moment ago about "taking it as slow as she wants."

Shockingly, she just hugs him more tightly. "I like you, Chuck."

He realized that, everything that he had been doing was worth it, as long as he was able to see her beautiful face. That's why he hasn't given up yet, although, many times, he felt the need to. That's why he did his best every mission, for her satisfaction. It was Sarah that made Chuck do all these amazing things.

There they were, he thought. Two broken individuals; one who had a con-artist for a father, and one who had his father leave him when he was too young. And one who had never known her mother, and one who also had his mother leave him. Despite how contrasting they were; she was beautiful, he was nerdy. She was a kick-ass spy, he was a computer geek..

Despite all of their obvious differences, he realizes their similarity. He realizes that they both need each other. With a touch of her skin, he realizes that maybe, just maybe, they're the only ones on this beautiful planet that can fix each other.


End file.
